The Devil's Wife
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: It's Halloween night in Lestrange manor and the clock chimes twelve. Steamy. Rod/Bella. Happy Halloween 2012!


The Devil's Wife

The drawing room was dark, charmed cobwebs dancing eerily, weightlessly on the still autumn air as a full moon's light flooded in through the imposing bay windows of Lestrange Manor. The last of the party guests had only just left as Witching Hour came upon them.

The ancient grandfather clock gave a groan and creak of displeasure in his old age before sounding his twelve long 'DONG's in his tired, booming voice. The manor shivered in the chilled air as if a breeze had come to rustle it like the fragile leaves of a tree.

The weary clock's last noise reverberated for several long seconds and then...

Silence.

The only sound came from the quickly picking up wind as it shot down the hollow chimney, bringing with it the scent of ebony coal and dust along with the mixed smells of pumpkins, freshly grown out in the gardens of the manor house.

From upstairs there were the sounds of faint moans, panting that began to twist and merge with the whistling wind. And the noises became more frantic, clearly pleasure or... pain? A woman's voice unmistakably cried out in her 'pleasure' and this was closely followed by the more discrete grunting of a man - he practically growled in response to her ecstatic sounds. Again, the voices grew louder though their noise could hardly be compared to words. And louder. Reaching a chorus of screaming and moaning harmonised with the draughty whistling. Then the orchestra of sound climaxed, drifting back to the silence of the night.

On entering the master bedroom of the manor you would see both parties' bodies collapse in relaxation back onto the mattress, legs tangles with each other's and hair wildly displaced, both their albeit tacky Halloween costumes tugged and hitched out of place. They gasped and gulped for the cool night air, desperate for the cleansing of their heated bodies.

The woman was the first to speak, licking her blood red painted lips that had smeared all over her husband's lips and other, more private parts, "Well then..." she said with a sort of low chuckle, "I have to say you get better every year, my dear."

In response, the man tangled his fingers in her mane of thick dark curls and gripped onto it, trying not to displace the red devil horns she had insisted stay on, "I suppose I should say 'thank you', my Bella?"

She did not hide her satisfied, cocky little smirk as she ran her spidery hands down her own body, glistening with sweat and only half covered by a tiny excuse of a red, devillish dress. Of course she was careful to pick and choose when she let him satisfy her and himself with access to her body. She enjoyed teasing him and making him wait and want, "You know me so well, Roddy..."

"Then you expect me to, yes? Thank you for letting me touch you?" he didn't wait for an answer, his voice clearly exhibiting his lustful feelings for this game. He playfully sank his plastic fangs into her neck and she laughed, the sound, laced with poison and tainted with insanity, was addictive to him, "Thank you, my Bella... my bittersweet, devil's wife..." he kissed and teasingly suckled upon the pale, bitten skin of her neck.

Her smirk widened into a grin as Rod flicked his tongue against her neck, obviously rather pleased with how her Halloween had turned out. "Devil's wife, you say?" she drawled, then out of the blue she had darted atop him, straddling his hips as she loomed over him, eyes clouded with want and sins and unspeakable thoughts, "If I should be the devil's wife... then should that not make you the devil, my love?"

Her hands found his shoulders and she gave them a squeeze as his hands gripped her hips with bruising force, her talon-like nails cutting blissfully into his skin, "Why yes," he answered, perhaps amused, "Yes, I believe it does..." she leant forwards, her lips lingering desirably only fractions from his own. As she spoke, her lips brushed off of Rodolphus', her actions driving him wild and near to insane as they never failed to do.

"And on the devil's night... the devil should surely receive what he deserves the most... from his wife at least..."

XXX

AN: I know it's short but it's Halloween and I was just bursting to write something - here you have it! Hit that review button and let me know what you think.


End file.
